The goals of this research are the formulation and testing of formal quantitative theories of the basic processes of retardate discrimination learning, including attention, retention, acquisition, extinction, generalization, perception and transfer. This program calls for the discovery of the relation of intelligence to the mathematical parameters of thse basic processes. To date our program reveals that intelligence is more closely related to retentional and attentional parameters than those of learning (acquisition and extinction). Bibliographic references: Dorry, g.W. and Zeaman, D. Teaching a Simple Reading-Vocabulary to Retarded Children: Effectiveness of Fading and Nonfading Procedures. American Journal of Mental Deficiency, 1975, Vol. 79(6); Zeaman, D. Muscle-twitch Correlates of Piagetian Cognitions. A review of Wilton, K.M. and Boersma, F.J., Eye Movements, Surprise Reactions and Cognitive Development. Contemporary Psychology, 1975, Vol. 20 (5).